starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft Episode V
StarCraft Episode V: The Iron Fist covered the actions of the United Earth Directorate expeditionary force in the Koprulu Sector. In this campaign, the player took the role of a UED captain. First Strike :Main article: ]] One of the first strikes by the UED in the sector was on the city of Boralis on Braxis. The Confederate Resistance Forces, led by Lieutenant Samir Duran, aided the UED by providing vespene gas and tactical intelligence.Samir Duran: "Captain, I am Lieutenant Samir Duran of the Confederate Resistance Forces. I've been monitoring your attack against the Dominion, and I'd like to offer you my services and skills in return for amnesty." Alexei Stukov: "Intriguing. Lieutenant, you have absolutely no idea as to who we are or what we have come here to do. Why do you wish to side with us?" Duran: "Because my men and I have sworn to fight against the Dominion and its Emperor. Seeing as how your forces have been laying into this Dominion base, I figured we were on the same side." Stukov: "I see. How exactly do you propose to be of service to us, Lieutenant?" Duran: "Well, I possess intimate knowledge of the surrounding area. I can show you an alternate route that leads to the rear of the main Dominion base." Stukov: "Very well, Lieutenant. Consider yourself and your men the first colonial conscripts of the United Earth Directorate. Captain, see that the Lieutenant is given our full cooperation. We shall see if he's worth the effort." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998. The assault on Terran Dominion fortifications was successful and the resistance was absorbed by UED forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. The Dylarian Shipyards :Main article: ]] Soon, the UED had access to the Dominion's primary datanet and ascertained the location of the Dylarian Shipyards. Duran warned Admiral Gerard DuGalle and the captain about Dominion reinforcements.Duran: "Gentlemen, I recommend that you launch this attack using the utmost caution. Dominion Command can typically reinforce its outlying bases within sixteen standard hours. You should expect some sort of reprisal from Emperor Mengsk shortly." Gerard DuGalle: "Ah, the turncoat. I suggest that you pay keen attention to rank when you address the Captain and myself, Lieutenant Duran. Is that understood?" Duran: "Of course, Admiral." Stukov: "Heh heh. You're beginning to show your age, Gerard. Give the boy some credit. He just tipped us off to a preeminent attack." DuGalle: "However useful he may prove to be, Alexei, he will always be a traitor in my eyes. And you know that I cannot abide a traitor." Stukov: "Only too well, Gerard." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. UED soldiers commandeered the Dominion's battlecruisers in drydock and used them to turn back a reprisal by General Edmund Duke.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. Dylar IV's defense forces were conscripted.Adjutant: "We have impressed most of the remaining Dylarian defense forces into the fleet and stand ready to move to the next phase of our invasion." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. Ruins of Tarsonis :Main article: ]] The UED research team found the psi disrupter on Tarsonis. By Duran's advice, DuGalle ordered the Disrupter destroyed on the belief it would hinder the effort to enslave the zerg.Duran: "I must humbly suggest to you, Admiral, that the Disrupter be destroyed as quickly as possible. If it should fall into the hands of the Dominion we could face some very serious problems." DuGalle: "Hmm. A prudent call, Lieutenant. I am inclined to agree." Stukov: "But Admiral, this device could insure our victory over the Zerg! It is foolhardy to discard such an advantage!" Duran: "Surely, Vice Admiral, you don't doubt the tenacity of your own fleet? Your Directorate forces will devastate the Zerg without the need for such a device." Stukov: "Listen here, Lieutenant, I've had just about enough of your-" DuGalle: "This conversation is over, Alexei. Given the true nature of our mission to enslave the Overmind, we could hardly stand to have Mengsk control a device of this magnitude. This Psi Disrupter must be destroyed in order to safeguard our mission. Ensign, set your course for Tarsonis." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. UED forces fought their way through a cordon of zerg hives to secure the disrupter. Before it could be destroyed, Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov intervened.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. Assault on Korhal :Main article: ]] The UED moved on to assault Korhal, the capital world of the Dominion. The world was defended by a large fleet of battlecruisers and an arsenal of nuclear weapons. There was only time to deprive the Dominion of one of these options before the assault on Augustgrad and DuGalle tasked the captain to choose and disable either the battlecruiser fleet or the nuclear arsenal. The sortie was a success.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Assault on Korhal (in English). 1998. Emperor's Fall :Main article: ]] With the defenses weakened, the UED launched a successful assault on Augustgrad. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk attempt to escape aboard the Norad III but was forced to request a parlay. However, before the emperor could be captured he was rescued by Commander Jim Raynor and a small protoss fleet. The UED's quarry escaped via dimensional recall.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. Emperor's Flight :Main article: ]] The UED tracked the fugitives to Aiur and found Mengsk and his benefactors preparing to go even farther afield via warp gate. The UED fought an initially successful action to prevent the escape only to be foiled again by unexpected intervention. Duran failed to hold in check suddenly active zerg forces. The zerg swarmed into the operations area and the fugitives escaped through the gate in the resulting chaos.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. Patriot's Blood :Main article: ]] Stukov departed for Braxis and the psi disrupter he had secretly relocated there. DuGalle was dismayed to discover Stukov's duplicity and ordered the execution of the vice admiral. Duran complied with his orders and led a strike force to do this.Adjutant: "Vice Admiral Stukov took control of a large contingent of troops and came here to the planet Braxis." DuGalle: "Why would he abandon the battle on Aiur? Why has he come back to Braxis?" Duran: "I mean no offense, Admiral. But perhaps Stukov's loyalties are not as strong as you once believed." DuGalle: "Because you are young and foolish, Lieutenant, I will pardon that insult. Alexei and I have been friends since long before you were born. However, he must be found. If Stukov is here, he will account for his actions." Adjutant: "Admiral, our sensors have detected a fully functional Psi Disrupter on the planet's surface directly below our position. It would appear that the Vice Admiral did not destroy the Psi Disrupter on Tarsonis as was ordered." DuGalle: "What? Impossible!" Duran: "I warned you Admiral! Stukov has betrayed you! He's reconstructed the Psi Disrupter in order to sabotage your mission in this sector!" DuGalle: "I can't believe it. Yet the evidence is incontrovertible. Alexei, what have you done? Perhaps you've been right all along, Lieutenant. On my authority, enter the Psi Disrupter... and... deal with the Vice Admiral appropriately..." Duran: "Of course, Admiral." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. In the ensuing operation Stukov was mortally wounded but managed to convince DuGalle that Duran was a zerg operative and that the disrupter must be saved before expiring.Duran: "Vice Admiral Stukov, I am here under orders to terminate your command." Stukov: "Lieutenant Duran. I'm not surprised. We both know exactly what it is that you're here to terminate. Get on with it." Duran: "Say goodnight, Stukov." Stukov: "To hell with y- !" DuGalle: "Lieutenant Duran, report your situation immediately!" Stukov: "Gerard... old friend. You do indeed have a traitor in your midst... but it's not me. Duran. He has been playing us both from the start... He convinced you to destroy the Psi Disrupter... even though it was our best chance at defeating the Zerg. And then, on Aiur, ...he allowed the Zerg to overrun us even as we had the fugitives in our grasp. I came here... to activate the one hope we have of defeating them... And you killed me for it. Heh, heh... Duran is your enemy Gerard. I suspect... that he may even be infested as well... Use the Disrupter, Gerard... Finish our operation... Let my death have at least some meaning." DuGalle: "Alexei! No! What have I done? What have I done? Computer, where the hell is Lieutenant Duran?" Adjutant: "The Lieutenant no longer registers on my sensors, Admiral. He appears to have vanished." DuGalle: "No." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. UED forces successfully prevented the zerg from activating the disrupter's self-destruct. A garrison was deployed to maintain the structure.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. To Chain the Beast :Main article: ]] With the psi disrupter secure the UED turned its attention to capturing the Overmind. At Char the humans discovered the Swarm in disarray due to the active disrupter, and the invaders made planetfall easily. However, three cerebrates and their broods near the Overmind maintained cohesion. Each brood had unique properties which bolstered the defense. Despite these unexpected factors, UED forces broke into the nesting ground and successfully fought their way to the Overmind. The giant creature was pacified by neurostims administered by medics and psychics began the process of enslaving it. With the battle won Duran returned and introduced Sarah Kerrigan to DuGalle. The Queen of Blades delivered a warning, promising to rally the Koprulu sector's disaffected denizens and wrest control of the sector back from the UED.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. UED Victory Report broadcast.]] The UED's United Earth Network created a propaganda presentation for Earth's public. It reported the capture of Char and the second Overmind by the UED Expeditionary Fleet. The broadcast claimed this precluded a zerg invasion of Earth, and that the UED's advanced technology secured victory with minimal casualties while inflicting "millions" on the zerg. The broadcast also claimed Stukov was killed in action during the assault on Char and buried in space,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. rather than dying on Braxis under less than heroic circumstances. List of Missions References Category:Storyline Category:Terrans Category:StarCraft campaigns